Harry Potter and the Serpent Phoenix
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry finds out that he is to become the Serpent Phoenix the most fear and darkest creature and on top of that he finds out his father is really Regulus Black and his mother betrayed him and got him killed. With each passing day Harry grows stronger and embraces his inner darkness to get revenge for his father's death. These characters aren't mine


Harry Potter and the Serpent Phoenix

Chapter 1- Summer

Flashback- Harry was bitten by the Basilisk in second year and Fawkes saves him and Harry doesn't tell anyone not even Dumbledore.

At the beginning of summer Harry begins to notice changes in himself and one night at the Dursley's he had a dream "Harry my son, I must tell you something as your father. I will speak to you in your dreams to guide you in the right direction".

Harry narrowed his eyes "Your not my father my dad is James Potter you look more like a Black".

The man smirked two fangs hung over his bottom lip "Yes you are correct but I I'm your father Lily was my mate and the only way she could ever have children or a child is which me her bonded. My name is Regulus Orion Black ...Your godfather Sirius is my brother you're uncle by blood".

Harry looked upset "Why do I look that a Potter then instead of a Black".

Regulus sighed "You're mother's doing she didn't want James or anyone in that matter to know the truth and so before you were born had place a blood magic charm on you but over did it so you look exactly like James except the eyes they were always your mother's".

Harry nodded feeling angry that his mother kept this a secret from everyone that his father was a known respected death eater in Tom's inner circle who Dumbledore had murdered.

Regulus frowned "What you have been bought up to believe in is a lie Tom never ever hurt his followers heck he treated me like his son he lost it when I died and swore revenge on everyone who was involved. James Potter helped kill me so Voldemort killed him Sirius and Remus are dark creatures by blood and are with the dark lord but only follow and spy for the light for you".

Harry gasped "Wait they are only following Dumbledore's orders for me? … B-But if they had of told me I would of understood ...dad do you know what's happening to me? I feel different something doesn't feel right I can feel my magic and myself change slowly".

Regulus looked concerned "You have a vampire inheritance but it shouldn't become active until next year when you turn 17 did something happen that could of made your inheritance come active? Years ago this is very important".

Harry thought and then it came to him "Kind of …. I got bit by a thousand year old basilisk and Fawkes Dumbledore's fire phoenix saved my life".

Regulus whispered sounding cautious "You're a Serpent- Phoenix they are the darkest and most powerful rare creatures on earth plus you're Vampire inheritance Hadrian you will be the most feared and darkest wizard ever more than so than Tom".

Harry urged "How long do I have? Until I change completely?".

Regulus revealed "About 10 days the affects you are describing your going into the next stage where you will meet another you but this Harry will be totally different you will merge and become one or you will join me in death".

Harry nodded "Dad before I wake up what is my name and who are my godparents?".

Regulus smirked "Firstly your real name is Hadrian Black Prince and yes Prince is Severus Snape name that is because I have chosen him has your dark father you too will be perfect for each other the dark father looks after the childe until his 17th birthday and from there they can bond and become mates if both wish … and secondly you god-family are Black, Greyback, Riddle, Lestrange, Malfoy and Lupin".

Harry nodded and he awoke to Vernon pounding his door "Come along boy! You have chores to do you haven't got all day now move it!".

Harry snapped and flung the door open and hissed angrily he looked at Vernon with a death glare that made Vernon shiver Harry got his magic under control or he would of killed his Vernon right were he stood but decided against it for the time being.

"I'm not coming with you filthy muggle …. and don't you dare threaten me because you are on thin ice with me Vernon I will kill you right now were you stand if you do not leave me alone. Go now! Before I change my mind and rip out you soul like they nearly did your son remember those Dementors I will personal let them suck out your soul".

Vernon paled and trembled and felt the boy's power and the meaning of truth behind those eerie emerald eyes and squeaked before rushing out.

Chapter 2- People change so do enemies

Hadrian felt more powerful and darker by the day and he embraced it and even enjoyed it his father continued to guide him and helped him understand what it means to be dark.

On the 8th day Harry looked in the mirror and saw that he was changing his skin pale like snow his body became muscular and more masculine but his face remained feminine his back was still scarred but the lines were barley noticeable and sliver, his hair lengthened down to his back with a couple of curls here and there. His aura had changed a dark purple pulsing with dark magic and power his figure slender and his height increased 5ft 10.

Day 9- He read about his transformation and merge and knew that he couldn't be here when it happened the wards would tell Dumbledore what happened and what magic was used.

Hadrian snarled when he heard a bang and his door opened he didn't even open his eyes "Vernon what's got your panties in a twist because if there is no reason I will make good on my promise I will imperio you and you can kiss a Dementor while your family watches as I Curcio Petunia that horse of a wife of yours and that fat baby whale you call your son!".

Bellatrix cackled "Aww look the little baby Potter isn't so golden after all".

Harry hissed "Go away Bella … and Lucius, Severus and Draco put your wands always unless you want to use them on the Dursley's which I would like to join or be quiet and give me 5 more minutes and then we can talk".

Snape glared "Arrogant just like you father Potter he spat Can't even get up to welcome his guests".

Harry smirked and got up the death eater were shocked "Welcome nice to see you again Snape and if you didn't notice I'm coming into my inheritance early! So shut the fuck up you dungeon bat before I Avada Kavrda you were you stand!" he growled Snape flinched but growled back.

Draco glared "The Potter's don't have any creature inheritance we would of known you're lying!".

Harry laughed and showed them his aura Bellatrix eyes light with glee "Potty has been using the dark arts".

Harry smirked proudly "Of course father like son as my dark father puts it" revelling a long incisor that they had watched grow.

Lucius paled and Severus swore "How Potter wasn't a vampire only the Princes and Blacks have vampire inheritances and I am not your dark father Potter didn't assign you to me" he hissed.

Harry looked calculating before he asked "Before I reveal all tell me why are you here?".

Lucius looked smug "The dark lord wishes to recruit you into our ranks as a member of the inner circle or you will be killed".

Harry laughed evilly "Killed?!... Idiots I swear just like the order I am already dead Harry James Potter will be dead in exactly 24 hours from now I am dying tomorrow night I complete my inheritance".

Snape narrowed his eyes in confusion "You're 16th birthday isn't tomorrow it's 3 months away".

Harry grinned has eyes flashed black scaring Draco and Lucius "Yeah well when have I ever followed the rules".

Everyone nodded at Harry's answer

Bellatrix smiled happily "So sense you are a dark creature and Severus is your supposed Dark father does that mean your join with us?" hopeful

Harry divulged "Of course godmother I have nothing better to do" He replied in such a casual tone the death eaters showed surprise as Harry tried not to laugh".

Draco sneered "This isn't a game Potter! The dark lord does not take well to such things". Harry smirk only grew wider "But I am not …. and I am not Potter my real name is Hadrian Black Prince I am the son of Regulus Orion Black my mother is the his traitor mate Lily Potter he hissed .

Lucius fell to the floor in shock Draco stammered "U-Uncle Regulus? Your his son? But why? Why didn't he tell us we could of raised you properly instead of allowing you to live with filthy muggles and the order!?".

Harry sighed "He couldn't I would have been killed along with him he did it to save me and sacrificed himself so I could live".

Bellatrix ran and held him holding him as he would just vanish into thin air if she let go Hadrian giggled darkly then winced as pain shot through his back making his knees buckle Snape narrowed his eyes "Hadrian? What's wrong I smell pain coming from your back".

Hadrian frowned and took off his shirt showing him his back they hissed Snape suddenly felt the bond "He let out a roar his eyes turn black and his wings came out and fangs "They hurt my dark son!" and rushed out of the room Harry smiled happily "That's my Dark father and so to be mate".

Draco grinned "They better pray to what ever god they believe in Sev is going to rip them apart". They other nodded as they heard screams coming from the living room and hissing Severus came back from the living room to Hadrian bedroom and pulled him to his side "You are mine" Hadrian nodded and they apparited to Riddle Manor were Sirius saw Harry who looked deadly pale and very weak "What have you done to my godson Snape!".

Severus glared and showed his fangs "He is mine! You will not touch or go near him unless I or Hadrian says other wise".

Remus looked puzzled "Hadrian his name is Harry".

Hadrian shook his head weakly "Mooney. no. Harry. Name. is. Hadrian Black Prince .Harry Potter . Dying .tomorrow".

Snape whispered comforting words "Shh Childe you only die for a little while I promise we'll be there all the way I swear it my dark child".

Tom narrowed his eyes "Bella show me of what happened why is Potter dying and Severus acting this way towards the boy!?".

Bellatrix nodded and did as he asked and he gently over looked the events and also looked surprised and he cried "Oh Hadrian I wish your father had confided in me I would of protected you my heir and godchild we will get revenge for what you have suffered and your father's death".

Sirius snapped "What the hell is going on here I what to know now! What is wrong with Harry?".

Tom explained and Remus and Sirius collapsed in grief and happiness.

Chapter 3- Harry Potter Dies

It was the evening and Hadrian was getting prepared and changed he came into the middle of the room "I am ready to merge to become who I am born to be I Hadrian Black Prince Vampire and Serpent-Phoenix".

Everyone gasped Tom looked furious "Hadrian! When were you going to inform me that you are to become a Serpent-Phoenix?".

Hadrian rolled his eyes "Now … listen I was busy I am dying I didn't think about becoming the most powerful and feared creature and wizard on the planet now if you please I am busy". Snape looked angry and hissed "Childe you and I are going to be having a serious discussion on using Slytherin moves on your family!".

Hadrian frown and whispered "Fine".

Sudden a dark figure appeared he is beautiful and attractive his hair black with a green streak his eyes glowing emerald green with red ringed iris around his pupils, his fangs longer and white his skin white with a few sliver scales and hugh wings nearly as big as Snape's which are green and black he wore pure black leather and a jacket.

His hair also spiky and a sword with ancient writing that shows power and the soul it is pure sliver with a black carved handle with runes.

The young man grinned evilly he's aura black and deadly with black ritualistic marks around his collar bond and arms his arms transformed in black venomous talons that gave a purple glow.

Hadrian gasped in shock "You're...".

Hadrian smirked "You yes my name is Hadrian Black Prince but to other I am known as Mercy or The Black Lord I am the deadliest creature in the world I kill without mercy I am loyal to only those who are loyal to me I make those who are not my clan fear or be frightened of me without reason though I can mask it so Dumbles doesn't become suspicious".

"I have one question to ask and I will only as once do you accept and embrace me are you willing to die so I can live allow us to become one and let the Black Lord raise with are soon to be mate Sev my dark father let us rule with those we love and become what those too weak to rule to understand the power we hold that they fear to wield themselves".

Harry looked to his family who looked at the other Hadrian in awe and amazement and love and spoke "I-I accept".

Just as he finished his sentence the room started to shake Hadrian ran into Harry ans they was a hugh green light that lasted minutes as Harry's screams died down there lay the young man they had just saw unconscious on the floor Severus ran to his side and lifted him into his arms and bit into his wrist and allowed Hadrian to feed on his blood as he growled softly.


End file.
